mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Party 3 Deluxe
Mario Party 3 Deluxe is a revive of the original Mario Party 3 and is a threequel of Mario Party Deluxe and a sequel of Mario Party 2 Deluxe. The game was confirmed for Nintendo Switch what is released on December 7, 2020, holding Mario Party 3's 20th anniversary. Like the original, the game is centered around the Millennium Star. The game, unlike the original, has 1 less minigame. Also, Rosalina and Koopa Troopa join Mario's crew in order to acquire the Millennium Star and become the top Superstar. Story and objective From the instruction manual A Star is Born: The grand Millennium Star was born. The possession of the mystical star means that the user becomes the Superstar. You know, the Superstar of the whole universe. It started to fall from the Comet Observatory, Rosalina's home. The time it falls was just 1 hour. Around that time, Mario and his friends were all happily spending time. Suddenly the star came crashing down. Instead of arguing, Mark Evans was the only to keep the Millennium Star. Mario and his friends start playing Mario Party, while one of Lakitu Brothers holding a toy box sees the game. After the game of the gang, the star gave off a brilliantly bright beam of light. And with that, Mario and his friends were transported to the toy box! "Greetings. I'm the Millennium Star. You must pass my test to prove yourself worthy to possess me. Your objective is to travel across many lands and collect the Star Stamps. If you collect all seven, I shall accept you as the top Superstar of the universe." Story Mode introduction It starts like the original game... In the center of the vast universe, a remarkably bright star was born. It was the star that is born only once in a thousand years, the Millennium Star. According to the legend, whoever possessed the mystical star was destined to become the Superstar of the universe. However since the Millennium Star was but a newborn, it fell from the starry sky. Around that hour Millennium Star fell from Comet Observatory, Rosalina's home, Mario and his friends were all happily relaxing when suddenly the Millennium Star crashing down. Mark Evans: Stop arguing! I'm the only to keep the Millennium Star - and I can be the Superstar! The stories of the original and this remake mix up and transform into a mash-up. Rosalina: Welcome! I'm Rosalina, the universe's guardian. Mark Evans: Let's play some Beat Saber! Luigi: Yey! Seeing Mark Evans and Luigi both playing Beat Saber, Lakitu came flying in, dangling a toy box from his rod. Koopa Troopa appeared. It was seen that Koopa Troopa joined the crew to see, who can be the Superstar. Lakitu: Are you still there? That's right! Mario and his crew can play Mario Party 3 to see, who is the biggest Superstar! Mark Evans: Huh? Huh? Suddenly, the Millennium Star gave a brilliantly bright flashing beam of light. And with that bright beam... Mario: Where are we? ...Mario and his friends were teleported into a toy box! Millennium Star: Greetings, I'm the Millennium Star. You must pass my test to prove yourself worthy to possess me. Your objective is to travel across many lands and collect the Star Stamps. If you collect all seven, I shall accept you as the top Superstar of the universe. Princess Peach: M-Mi-Millennium Star? Millennium Star: Yes. I'm the Millennium Star. The crew started arguing. Mark Evans: Hey hey, the new features appear! We now have 70 minigames than the original 71! What violently... Toadworkers created the M.P.I.Q. building! Short for... Mario Party Intelligence Quiotent! Others look shocked. Mark Evans: The M.P.I.Q. is here. Then, Mark Evans points to the M.P.I.Q. Mark Evans: It's a big building where the big test is played! Others look shocked again. Mark Evans: Hmpf. Minna, let's start playing Mario Party! Others: Yes! Everyone looks at the Millennium Star. Millennium Star: First, you must set forth to get the Star Stamp of Wit! Everyone: Yes! Story Mode ending See: Mario Party 3 Deluxe/Story Mode ending. Game modes Story Mode 1 player In the Story Mode, the player chooses one of the original 8 and embarks on a great adventure. There are 5 difficulty levels: Easy (start), Medium (start), Hard (start), Professional (complete Hard) and Ultime (complete Professional). The player has to collect 7 Star Stamps in this order: Wit, Kindness, Strength, Love, Courage, Beauty, Mischief. After acquiring one of them, the Stamp will land on the Star Stamp Sheet. Below is the list of the Star Stamps' colors. * Wit: Dark purple. * Kindness: Olive green. * Strength: Goldenrod yellow. * Love: Bright pink. * Courage: Bright red. * Beauty: Aqua blue. * Mischief: Pure black. * Power (extra): Royal blue. The extra Star Stamp, the Star Stamp of Power, is acquired by Mark Evans at the start. Bowser tries to steal it along with the other 7, but it was unsuccessful. When playing as not Mark Evans, he gives it to the playable character. When playing as Mark Evans, he will throw it and catch it, the mark of victory. The character who completed the story is declared as the Master of the Star Stamps. Party Mode 1 to 4 players This is where players can have some time in playing board games. The character who won the board is declared as the Master of the Board Games. M.P.I.Q. 1 to 4 players The M.P.I.Q., short for Mario Party Intelligence Quiotent, is a game mode replacing the minigame from the original. This features a long set of 20 questions. The character who answered the most questions is declared as the Master of the Intelligence Quiotent. Duel Party 1 to 2 players The duel version of Party Mode. It was also played in Story Mode to declare the Star Stamp getter. The character who won the board is declared as the Master of the Duel Games. Minigame Mode This is where many games similar to the minigames are played. This features easy minigames, but also harder ones. The character who won all the modes is declared as the Master of the Minigame Mode. Free Play 1 to 4 players Here, you can play various minigames. There are all minigames here. The character who won all the minigames is declared as the Master of the Freeplayers. Step it Up 1 to 4 players Here, you compete with CPUs or other players in a battle to reach the top of staircase. The character who reached the top of staircase is declared as the Master of the Stairsteppers. Bridge Burners 1 to 2 players Here, you compete with a CPU or an other players in a battle to reach the end of the bridge. The end of the bridge is a final challenge. The character who won the game is declared as the Master of the Bridgeburners. Grand Star Getters 1 to 4 players The "Minigame Stadium" of Mario Party 3 Deluxe, it has a small, 50-spaced map. The players have to get as many Grand Stars as they can. All rounds begin with a minigame. The character who gathered most Grand Stars is declared as the Master of the Stargetters. Solo Rally 1 player In this sub-mode, one player must compete in a minigame marathon, similar to Mario Party DS's Score Scuffle, but the CPUs are automatically chosen. Below there is the order of the minigames. # Treadmill Grill # Snowball Summit # Chip Shot Challenge # Storm Chasers # Aces High # Bounce 'n' Trounce # Slap Down # Water Whirled # Merry-go-Chomp # Rockin' Raceway The character who earned most points is declared as the Master of the Gamerallies. Changes from Mario Party 3 * The 12 minigames that have been included in Mario Party: The Top 100 have been mostly unchanged, not including the music track from the original Mario Party 3. * There are 70 minigames instead of the usual 71. The reason is that the game creators made fun and chosen one minigame as a real game mode. * Unlike the original, the music track Don't Hurry has been not included. ** It has been replaced by these music tracks: Going for the Coins, The Blue Skies Yonder, and Go Crazy!. * Motor Rooter now has an initial record instead of a time limit. The initial record is 2 minutes for PAL and 1 minute for NTSC. * Just like Mecha-Marathon from Mario Party 2 Deluxe, the minigame Pump, Pump and Away has a 3-second countdown, and then 12 seconds to fuel the rockets. *